


Teen Idle

by seasalttoffee



Series: SBI + Tubbo [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Co-Dependency, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry, Loneliness, Minecraft treated as real life, Other, Overall this is very sad, READ THE NOTES AT THE START PLEASE, Regret, Suicide Attempt, Toxic friendship, exiled tommyinniy, found family but make it sad, mental manipulation, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee
Summary: "Oh god, I'm gonna die alone"OR TommyInnit is officially exiled, it has been like that for around two weeks. Everyone hates him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: SBI + Tubbo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	1. Wasted Youth

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR ANYONE WHO IS IMPACTED BY THINGS LIKE S//ICIDE. IF THAT IS YOU DO NOT READ THIS STORY.  
> tw for s//icide, emetophobia but only a little, and depressive/self harmful thoughts

"TommyInnit, you are hereby exiled from L'Manburg."

The freezing look in Tubbo's eyes shook him to the core, daggers of ice driving themselves into his lungs as he stood there, stunned. The protests from the men behind him went fuzzy, blurring into simple background noise as he stared at his friend - ** _ex friend_** \- with the expression of a man who had lost everything. 

Frustration bubbled underneath his skin, molten desperation drifting through his veins at an alarming rate. It burned his insides, stomach acid settling in his throat as he stared.

"But-. Tubbo. Tubbo, what about the discs..?" Unspoken words passed between the two, panic staring at serenity. Luck was not on his side, "Dream, escort him out of L'Manburg."

He had stepped back, stumbling over his own feet, as Dream - ** _the bastard_** \- stepped forward, a rough hand grabbing his shirt and tugging him towards the haphazardly placed steps, pushing him towards them before he had to start walking down to prevent himself from collapsing.

Rain lightly dripped onto the ground, soft gray clouds swirling in the sky. He stopped, looking up at his friend. "You're my friend, Tubbo..." His voice cracked, straining around the words. The lack of an answer crushed him, driving a stake through what little optimism the blond had left. 

_Oh._

The hand was back, pushing him roughly away from his home. Eyes bore into the back of his head, staring straight through him. Bile rose in his throat, burning at his stomach. He wanted to throw up.

Tommy turned around, looking back at his home - _ **ex home**_ \- before quickly glancing at the chipped quartz mask staring back at him. "Do you think Ghostbur wants to come?" The question broke through the tense air, a bitter laugh escaping the teen's lungs, rattling into nothingness. "It'll be lonely where you're going. You should ask him."

The tone sent a shiver up his spine, dread filling his system. 

_I don't want to be alone._

He quickly pulled out his communicator, hands shaking as he messaged his dead brother privately.

~~_TommyInnit whispered to WilburSoot_~~ : _Do you want to come?_

_~~Dream~~_ : Ghost would you like to come?

It hadn't taken much convincing to get the spirit of the crazed man he once knew to follow him. They were once brothers after all.

The rain started to drop faster, the cold temperature making his hands go numb, as he watched Dream hop into a boat, looking up at him expectantly.

_I have to go. I don't want to go. I don't want to be alone._

He placed his own boat down, hopping in and throwing a stony look over his shoulder. Ghostbur had gotten the picture.

The water rippled around them as they paddled away, wading through the water away from some of the only comforts he had known. 

"Where are we going?" The innocence in his brother's voice made him bristle, an explanation on his lips, milliseconds from spilling out. "Tommy is going on a vacation." He snapped his mouth shut, aiming a pointed glare at the man in front of him.

A naïve hum of acknowledgment drifted to his ears, Ghostbur seemingly accepting the answer.

_Vacations aren't permanent, Dream._

"So do I-...When do I get to go back?" They had reached the shore. A place he recognized. "You don't." The words were stony, challenging him to argue. He wanted to, desperate for some semblance of control in his life again. He wanted to scream, to kick and cry. He did what he could, pressed. Pushed buttons. He was good at that.

"Are you really going to let me stay here? This is where me and Tubbo were going to go if-.....This isn't to far." The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

The reaction he had gotten was instantaneous, TNT fizzled into Dream's right hand, switching out the netherite axe he had been holding previously. Dream walked over to the small house, and forced him to watch as he set the explosive material down, flicking his wrist. "Wait!"

Flint and steel appeared. Before his very eyes, Dream lit the TNT, backing away quickly and letting out an approving hum as the building cracked, crumbling in on itself. 

It took every fiber of the teen's being not to scream. The rain poured down harder, soaking his hair and seeping into his clothes. Protests died on his lips as Dream nudged his shoulder roughly. "C'mon. We aren't there yet."

_How much longer until we're wherever "there" is._

Bitter resignation climbing up his spine, implanting into his brain as Dream lead him and his deceased brother farther from - _ **tubbo**_ \- home. The walk was long, littered with random intervals of conversation between Ghostbur and Dream,

Tommy wasn't paying attention. He didn't care about whatever that green prick had to say. "I like this spot." They had stopped as soon as the words left the spirit's lips. 

"This spot it is. Here. To block out mobs."

Walls were built around him, thrown together without thought, careless. 

Absinthial regret built up in his lungs, sticking to the insides of them like a virus. His mind wandered, empty thoughts prancing around his brain, clogging up his mind. "Put your stuff in here."

The words struck him like lightning, buzzing under his skin, sparking defiance. "What? No. I earned these. I worked for my armor and tools and...what are you going to do if I don't?"


	2. Overzealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being alone for a week, it becomes apparent that he's alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gonna be a little bit shorter so i am so sorry ffsgjj really i am, i'll try to make up for it next chapter

The first day had been hard, aggression digging it's way into his lungs as he reluctantly threw his items, armor included, into a pit that Dream proceeded to blow up. The green bastard had proceeded to leave, sarcastically apologizing for robbing them. Bitter anger flooded his lungs, filling them with a hatred so dense that it could make someone less stable them him feel like they were drowning.

He had snapped at Ghostbur accidentally, yelling at him about how this could have easily been avoided if the spirit had been sane when he was alive before collapsing onto the ground and laughing wetly, hair still dripping onto the ground. The gentle hand rubbing on his back reassured him that Ghostbur knew he wasn't actually upset at him.

Tommy had fallen asleep dreamlessly, on the grass underneath the makeshift house as rain pelted away at the roof.

The second day hadn't been any better, he had woken up and gotten approximately ten minutes alone before Dream had showed up, tormenting him with sweet promises and harsh truths. "What do you even want from me?"

"I just want to keep an eye on you, Tommy."

The sour scoff he had let out could have rivalled Schlatt. "Yeah, I'm sure." He hadn't gathered any materials the previous night, immediately getting to work with more then minimal complaining. Dream hadn't bothered helping, sitting and watching as he gathered wood, crafting a pickaxe and sword, much like the ones he used to play with as a child.

The rough edges of the wood dug into his skin. He pointedly chose to ignore it.

By the time the sun was setting, he had gathered enough to craft armor, proudly doing so, despite it only being iron. The content expression was wiped off his face the moment he noticed the pit Dream had dug. 

He had gone to bed feeling vengeful and angry, cocky smirks and smiley faces crowding behind his eyelids.

Four days into his exile, and he was feeling the effects of sleeping on the ground consistently. 

His body ached from pushing himself, his heart ached from the loneliness that was slowly consuming him. He pushed the thoughts down, getting to work quickly. Dream would be coming any minute, demanding his armor or his tools or whatever else the fucker wanted.

"Maybe he'll ask for my sanity next. Wouldn't be surprised."

As if on cue, the clanking of netherite armor filled his ears, deafening within the serenity of plains. It echoed off the trees. He didn't bother trying to run. He would just be punished for it.

"Hey Tommy."

He didn't bother responding, giving the cold shoulder to the other man. "Oh c'mon now. Don't give me that. I'm doing this for your own safety." The tone was sugary, laced with false endorphins. He could see right through it. 

That didn't stop the hesitation to disobey, the anxiety of being alone crawling up his spine. "Hi Dream." The words were clipped, cut short as he tried to keep the casualties to a minimum.

He could almost feel the smug aura radiating off of the older man. It made bile rise up his throat. He hated this.

A large hand clapped his shoulder, squeezing hard enough to probably leave bruises. The blond winced, sighing softly. "Hey Dream! How are you today!" He had never worked a customer service job like Niki had, but he can guarantee that the voice he had put on would get him instantly hired.

The hand on his shoulder relaxed. "Thank you for asking, I'm great." The older man didn't even bother asking him back.

Blond eyebrows furrowed, an affirmative hum escaping his lips. An annoyed puff of air passed through his lips.

_He hasn't demanded your materials yet. Maybe he regrets it._

"The sun is setting. I think it's about that time."

Tommy felt his heart sink.

_Nevermind._


	3. Cautious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will deal with heavy themes. Things like manipulation. DO NOT READ THIS IF THAT IS A PROBLEM FOR YOU PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm back! yay!!! this is a little bit of a late update considering the whole exile arc is very far behind us but this fandom is super fast paced and that ): makes it hard to effectively write without burning yourself out! sorry to anyone who expected me to update any of the shippy thngs! i'm still in a little bit of a funk ) since i am in a little bit of a funk still, this is most likely gonna be a test to see if i Can actually push myself to write 1000+ words
> 
> tomorrow will hopefully bring a chapter of mess me up!

It had taken approximately a week for Tommy to crack, desperate for any form of attention, craving interaction. The fire in his soul tapered into a quiet simmer, turning from a ferocious roar to a small, scared keen.

He held onto the hope that people loved him still. As childish as it was, he blindly grasped at the little bits of knowledge he had, the fact that they had left him gifts. They didn't hate him. Surely not.

The gentle whispers of Dream's words were constantly swirling around his head, knocking against his skull, chipping away at whatever comfort he found in the information he knew he had. 

It had started to snow, coating the land in a sheen of white. Bitter cold banged on his doors, dragging it's claws down his back whenever he took a step outside. Without proper clothing, the temperature stung, a constant, painful pressure against his covered skin.

The iron chestplate he had equipped did nothing to shield him from the cold, the metal becoming brittle against the harsh temperatures. He pointedly chose to ignore it.

The cold had always bugged him, something about the way it always managed to bury underneath his skin and chill his bones. He usually spent the winter bundled up, yelling at Tubbo, as Wilbur laughed at their shenanigans. 

A whole year since he and Tubbo had a snowball fight last.

Bitter resignation burned at his core, the flames licking up and tickling the outer shell of his heart.

"Tommy! It's cold out. You should be inside."

He had heard of the phrase love bombing before, something akin to the give and take of affection, leaving the victim confused and helpless. He had never seen it happen, never heard of it outside of the fables riddled with lessons that Techno used to tell him as a child. 

A hand gently placed itself on his shoulder, the sudden pressure jolting him out of his thoughts. "Hi Dream."

The netherite-clad man just tilted his head, mask moving with him. "Did you hear what I said? You should be inside. It's cold. Don't need you dying, right?"

It wasn't a question. The inflection of his voice was enough to prove that. Tommy answered like it was one anyways.

"Right. I'll head inside."

Dim blue eyes flickered toward Logstedshire, lungs quaking as he breathed in deep, ice crystals stabbing at the inside of his throat. His legs moved on their own, guided by the steady pressure on his shoulder, heavy.

The snow crunched under his feet, dirty sneakers sinking into the fluffy material. "I have a gift for you."

The fire of hope lit in his stomach again, excitement sinking deep into his bones, face breaking into a grin.

He felt like a kid on Christmas. Christmas. Did he get to go home? The visit he had with Sapnap not even a few hours prior confirmed they did indeed have a tree.

"Do I get to go home for Christmas?"

The passive aggressive snort the older man had let out shut his excitement down quickly, the smirk on Dream's lips almost audible.

"No, Tommy. You aren't going back. We've talked about this. They don't want you. Tubbo doesn't want you. They hate you, remember? That's why I'm here."

His happiness shattered. Hook, line, sinker.

The sledgehammer finally smashed his resolve, the wear and tear of his everyday life crushing whatever spirit he had left. 

Tears stung the backs of his eyelids, teeth chewing the inside of his cheek. A shape, tangy taste bursting against his tastebuds.

"Have you ever tried a trident before?"

Shaking his head no had never felt more rewarding then it had until this very moment.

"You have to give it back to me when you're done, but here. Try it out. Have fun. You deserve it."

The sirens in his brain blared, the term love bombing lighting up in bright neon lettering inside his brain.

He took the trident anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found out i couldn't write over 1000 words ): that sucks  
> i'll still try to provide shorter chapters to mess me up, ludus, and of ash and sky if everyone is okay with that

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a multiple chapter thing spanning over the course of tommy's exile so i am very sorry for the sudden cut off hfdh


End file.
